nackandpsychofandomcom-20200214-history
Hypnos in Black Casting
Here is the casting for the fanfic series, Hypnos in Black for the following: Main Cast *James Darrell Edwards III/Agent Jay-Mitsuo Yamaki (Digimon Tamer), Digidestined & Digimon of 01 & 02 (movie 2 since) *Kevin Brown/Agent Kay-Obi-Wan/Ben Kenobi (Star Wars) (Qui-Gon Jinn for young Kay) *Dr. Laurel Weaver/Agent Elle-Riley Ohtori, Tally Onodera, & Daisy (Digimon Tamer) *Chief Zed-Admiral DeGill (Atomic Betty) *Frank the Pug-Fu Dog (American Dragon Jake Long) *Frank's Alien Form-Terriermon (Digimon) *Worms-Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, & Wormmon (movie 1 only), Gotsumon, Pumpkinmon, Otamamon, & Gekomon (for rest of series) Hypnos in Black *Edgar the Farmer-Wario (Mario Series) *Edgar's Wife, Beatrice-Mona (Warioware) (Portrayed as Girlfriend) *Edgar the Bug-Alphamon (Digimon) *Mikey the Alien-Vademon (Digimon) *INS Agents-Boarder Patrol (South Park) *Nick the Dick-Rapid Dave (Family Guy) *Janus-Sheriff Buzby (Scooby Doo) *Mexican Immigrants-Spanish Mice (Looney Tunes) *Gentle Rosenberg, Arquillian Jeweler-Pixiemon (Digimon) *Orion the Cat-Persian named Orion (Pokemon) *Agent D-Agent Six (Generator Rex) *Cephalapoid Disguised as Perp-Skullmeramon (Digimon) *Jake Jensen-Brick (Total Drama) *Jack Jeebs-Roachmon (Digimon) *Grouchy Alien-Farting Alien from Treasure Planet *Blblup and Bob-Sukamon & Chuumon (Digimon) *Ms. Irma Edelson-Ms. Bitters (Invader Zim) *Bee (cameo)-Mario (Mario Series) *Redgick & Wife-Gesomon (Digimon) *Redgick's Squid Baby-Arukadhimon (Digimon) *Tall Man Alien-Andromon (Digmon) *Pineal Eye-??? *Martha Stewart-Presea (Magic Knight Rayearth) *Z-Ron-??? *Eileen-??? *Edwin the Bug-Meramon? (Digimon) *Edwin's Henchmen-Gazimon (Digimon) *Emperor Worm-ShogunGekkomon (Digimon) *Bug Queen-LadyDevimon (Digimon) *Alpha-Devimon (Digimon) *Extras-Matrix Agents including Agent Smith (Matrix) Hypnos in Black 2 *Elizabeth Ann Reston-Satine Kryze (Star Wars) *Serleena-Arukenimon (Digimon 02) *Lara Flynn Boyle Disguise Form-Holi Would (Cool World) *Scrad & Charlie-Mummymon & DemiDevimon (Digimon) *Laura Vasquez-Nat-Chan (Digimon Drama CD) *Peter Grave-Mysterious Mysteries Host (will be named John Solorzano) (Invader Zim) *Princess Lauranna-Eve Salaman ((a combination of the wives of Ewan McGregor and the late Alec Guiness's names) (OC) *Zarthans-Naboo Characters (Star Wars) *Agent T-Ken (Bee Movie) *Jeff the Alien-Trailmon (Digimon) *Larry Bridgewater-Catman (Fairly Oddparents) *Ben/Zarthan-Digitamamon (Digimon) *Bruno the Cat-Skitty (Pokemon) *Little Girl Elizabeth-Rhoda Queens (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Agent G-Agent Jones (Matrix) *Drolocks (mentioned)-Morolians (Space Channel 5) *Jarra-IceDevimon (Digimon) *Crook Aliens in MIB 2-Digimon Henchmen of Digimon *Punk Girl Hailey-Tak (Zim) *Newton-Dib Membrane (Digimon) *Gatbot-Datamon (Digimon) *MIB Autopsy Agent-Marcus Damon (Digimon Savers) *Michael Jackson/Agent M-Star Michael (Space Channel 5) *Younger Pizza Parlor MIB Agent-Pizza Boy (What a Cartoon) *Extras-Zim, Gir, and Marvin the Martian Hypnos in Black 3 *Agent O-Luminara Unduli (Star Wars) *Lilly-Nanami (Digimon Savers) *Boris-Myotismon (the real one) (Digimon) *UPDATE: Chief X-Commander Sampson (Digimon Data Squad) *Obadiah Price-Clockmon (Digimon) *Jeffrey Price-Solarmon (Digimon) *UPDATE: Griffin-Fiver (Watership Down) *Agent AA-Vlad Vladikoff (Voice reference) (Horton Hears a Who) *UPDATE: Andy Warhol/Agent W-Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *UPDATE: James Darrell Edwards Jr.-OC representing Yamaki's Father? *Bob the Slug Face & Alien in Pot-Mr. Saturns (Earthbound) *Mr. Wu-Grumblemon (Digimon Frontier) *Giant Fish Aliens-Tylomon (Digimon) *Roman the Fabulist-Bobbin Threadbare (human form) (Loom) and Wisemon (true form) (Digimon Fusion) (becomes Wizardmon later in the past) *Family in Alternate Timeline-The Brown Family (The Cleveland Show/Family Guy) UPDATE: Hypnos in Black International UPDATE: Other Extras *Extras-Matrix Agents including Agent Smith (Matrix), Zim, Gir, Marvin the Martian Hypnos in Black: The Series Hypnos in Black International Category:Roles